Scarecrow
by HPlover2000
Summary: Sex never ends well for Noah Puckerman. Set Pre-Glee


**Hello! I has a one-shot! Yaaay! I had this idea in the shower, and basically wrote it all in my head so enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own Katrina!**

Sex never ended well. Whenever I had sex with a girl, something bad happened, like when Santana dumped me for a "low-credit score", and I usually ended up with a red mark on my cheek. I had been slapped so many times I'm surprised my cheek isn't permanently red. I had grown used to it by now, sleep with them, leave, get slapped. Every single time. Until I met Katrina.

I had seen her in the halls, talking to friends, but I never paid any mind. She wasn't popular, or hot for that matter. She wasn't a nerd though. So when she came up to me and told me to meet her at her house, handing me her address, I stared at her for about a minute. When I finally came to my senses, she was gone. 

I went to her house. I guess I was curious. She invited me in, and we had done it. Truthfully, she wasn't very good. Not terrible, just mediocre. When we were done, she said goodbye and closed the door. I didn't sleep that night.

The next day, in English, she sat next to me. (Yes, I went to class ok? I'm not about to get myself expelled.) We talked, and texted, and when we walked out, I was laughing. I hadn't laughed, actually laughed, since I came to high school. Sure I chuckled when I threw a nerd in the dumpster, or slushied Kurt, but those were fake laughs to keep my reputation up. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

In school, we would ignore each other, If our friends ever knew what was up, our whole reputations could come crashing down. But every night, we texted. She sent me a lot of quotes, which I usually laughed at and responded with "Tats so crny! :)" and she would reply " Ur crny. :P". We texted about our past, and present, and our plans for the future. Well, at least I did. Whenever I asked what she wanted to do she would tell me it didn't matter. When I asked why, she wouldn't reply.

A month passed, us texting at night in secret. We never talked about our fist meeting, it didn't matter. One night, she didn't answer my texts. The next morning in English, she texted me, saying she was in the hospital. I immediately ran out, dashing to my truck. In five minutes I was there. The nurses told me I couldn't go in, but she insisted. I stayed with her all day, talking to her, holding her hand. I admit I cried, she was my best friend, I didn't want to let go.

At 2:11 PM October 9th, Katrina Grace Smith died of lung cancer.

I got the letter the next day. I had never seen her handwriting, having only texted her. It was average, like everything else, but in some way it was gorgeous. It said:

Puckerman,

Sorry I didn't tell you abou the cancer earlier, if I had you would have treated me like everyone else does. I cant stand being pitied, it makes me feel helpless. You get it. Anyway, I owe you an explanation. I only had sex with you because I didn't want to die a virgin. I don't think you'll mind, you've slept with plenty of girls. I hope I didn't scare you too much. :) I realized something after we had sex. I wanted a friend that I could talk to and not be worried about my cancer. Someone I didn't have to sit next to in class and say I was fine. You fit the role perfectly. I really am sorry I wasn't honest with you, but sometimes best friends have to do that. No more secrets. I laughed when you told me you wanted to be a rckstar. I did too. Wouldn't that have been cool if we were a band? We could be the Smitherman's...yeah, I need better names. Ha. Yo, Puck wanna hear a corny quote? "Life's to short to worry about your reputation. If you want to be a rockstar do it and don't worry about what anyone else thinks. And god Puck whatever you do, DONT spend your life crying over me, as flattering as it would be." - Katrina. To bad I'll never be able to say your corny back.

Just to let you know Puck, you were my best friend. I will miss Artie and all my other friends, but Scarecrow, I think I'll miss you most of all.

Katrina

I spent the night in my room crying, but remembering what she said I stopped. The next day, also following her advice, I joined the Acafella's, and then Glee Club. And the rest is history.

**Kind of depressing, but I thought it was cute. My stories usually write themselves, I'm just the messenger. And as my friends from LOLcats would say...**

**I can has reviews?**


End file.
